Projection devices or beamers of the aforementioned type with a compact housing are known in which a light production unit creates mixed light by means of the luminophore. The mixed light is emitted via a frontally arranged projection optical system as a defined light beam. The frontally emitted light beam can be at least coarsely oriented by the adjustment of stand legs.